


【居北】烟火(钢琴家x舞台剧演员)【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses





	【居北】烟火(钢琴家x舞台剧演员)【朱白】

\- Fairy -

 

演出结束，观众们陆陆续续地离场了。

考虑到约了朋友晚上见面，舞台剧的主演白宇早早地卸好妆，与同事辞别，回酒店换身衣服。

 

白宇的房间在三楼，电梯这会儿还在26楼。

生活中随性又带着点小急躁的他，想了想，索性不等了，直接走楼梯。

 

路过二楼时，白宇看见楼道上站着一位男子。

这男人身高和他差不多，穿着衬衫与西裤。他看似纯深色的丝质衬衫上讲究地印着点点繁星，很是别致。不过比起他身上的服饰，他的脸更令人瞩目。

浓眉月眼，挺鼻薄唇，昏黄的走廊灯光只照到他的半张脸，阴影的映衬下，他的轮廓便显得更为立体了。

这么一个标致的人，双手拢在背后，靠在走廊的墙壁上，双目微闭，仿佛是从画报里走出来的一样，有种不食烟火的气息。

 

白宇觉得，自己站在楼梯间这么暗搓搓地望着人家，好像有点不太对头，还是收回目光继续上楼。

——观察路人真的是个职业病。

他默默想着，忍不住又往那人多看几眼。可那人始终没有觉察到他的视线朝他看来。

——啧，高冷。

 

下楼的时候，白宇再一次选择走楼梯。

只是，那个不食烟火的高冷男子已经不见了。

 

\- Cigarette -

 

酒店到剧场的路上，有一家重庆面馆。A城演出这段时间，白宇的同事天天拉着他到这儿吃早餐。

同一家面馆连续吃上几天，可把白宇腻到不行。他的同事还在点菜，他便冲他同事肩上来了一拳，皮了起来。

“CNM又是重庆小面，我TM要吃西安泡馍！”*

“我这刚结账……”

白宇偷笑着假装嘟哝着嘴看向了一边，这么扭头一望，他便看见了那天在酒店碰到的男子。

这位小哥这回的打扮比之前接地气了许多，穿着一件宽松的牛仔外套，底下一件白T，前面的碎发也没怎么打理，乖巧地贴在额前，竟有点在读大学生的感觉。要不是他这张脸这么叫人难忘，白宇都怀疑自己是不是认错了。

 

“那你说咋整啊，宇哥，白大爷？”白宇的同事脾气特别好，见他有点不乐意，便问他，”这菜刚点，人家还没开始做，要么咱退了，到隔壁饺子馆吃？”

“啧，我是这么爱耍大牌的人嘛？在这儿吃啊。”

 

一个”不食烟火”、”高冷”的美人此刻在重庆小面嗦肥肠米粉，这种巨大的反差让白宇觉得特别有意思，拿起面馆的号码牌就往人家旁边的那一桌坐。

那人跟一个年级稍微大些的女士坐一块儿，两人一边嗦粉，一边有一搭没一搭地说话。

“昨晚出席XX慈善宴累坏了吧？”

“还好，就是菜清淡，吃不惯。”

“我们是下午三点的飞机回B城，你还能回酒店再歇会儿。”

“太棒了。”

白宇一听人家跟自己一样，都是B城过来的，就有点坐不住，快活地抖起了腿。

 

不一会儿，女士先离开了。帅哥吃完米粉，从口袋里掏出了烟和打火机，起身就往门外走。白宇见人家要迈出面馆了，匆匆地擦了下嘴，冲同事说道：”哎，我吃完了，先走了啊。”

“靠，今天怎么这么快，你也不等等我？”

 

那人没走远，就站在面馆旁的巷口抽烟。

碎发刘海，浅色牛仔，那人看着屋檐上的麻雀扬了扬嘴角，笑也是脆生生的。这么一副乖巧的面相，吞云吐雾却又特别熟练。

矛盾，但并不违和。好玩儿。

 

“先生，借个火呗～”

 

白宇确实是个搭讪好手，抽个烟的功夫，便借着打游戏的名义，把人家的微信要到了。

『啊，我叫朱一龙。』

白宇后来有在网上搜过这个名字，弹钢琴的，演奏水平高，态度和脾气也比很多搞艺术的人温和，长得还不错，所以在圈内人气颇高——至少微博粉丝就比他自己多。

看着朱一龙的演出视频，白宇就觉得有点牙痛。明明比自己还大两岁，怎么看上去就比自己嫩呢。

 

 

-Spark -

 

跟从自己的本能是对的。在结交朱一龙上，白宇深有体会。

这人看着高冷，但内里还是十分白羊座，对生活有着充分的热情，精力也很是充沛。他们喜欢的运动是一样的，爱玩的游戏是一样的，就连爱看的电影爱唱的歌也相差无几，而且朱一龙也是搞艺术的，在舞台表现上，经常能给白宇一些不一样的见解和建议。

最有意思的是，朱一龙有点天然，反应总比人慢半拍，脸皮又薄，经常被他逗得耳尖通红。这人还斯斯文文的蹦不出半句脏话，最后只能满脸嫌弃的往后缩。越是接触，他便越是喜欢。

 

某次演出结束，白宇约朱一龙宵夜。

“龙哥，让你久等了哈，走走走~”

从剧场后门跑出来的白宇搭着朱一龙的肩就想走，却被对方拉住了。

“不急。”这人给他递上一瓶拧好的水。

在他喝水喘气的空档，朱一龙伸手将他头发沾到的礼花碎屑摘下来，呼口气吹走了。

这其实就是个很小的动作，但不知为何，朱一龙温柔的眼神，纤长的睫毛，轻柔的语气，整个画面就像放了慢镜头一样，在他的心里开始了无限循环。

玩笑一般的心痒，在那一刻，变成了心动。

 

熟络后，白宇便常常给朱一龙送自己的演出票。一来二去，整个舞台剧剧组都知道这位”龙哥”是谁了，演职人员只要在剧场外的队伍里看见朱一龙，二话不说就会给他套上工作证，把他捞到最前排的亲友席。

不过朱一龙的日程也很满，排练、演出、跑活动，一忙起来，整整一个月，白宇都没能在观众席看见他的身影。

“说来好久没看见你家龙哥了，”中场休息时，女配跟白宇说道，”你都追了一年多了，到底到手没啊？”

“八字没有一撇呢……”

看着那个空座位，白宇也渐渐在想：他其实已经十分主动和外露了，平日里朱一龙对待他的态度，到底是斯文有礼，还是保持距离。

 

考虑到舞台剧的时代背景，最后一场演出在B城最老的剧场举行。

终演当天，来的人特别多，剧场门口熙熙攘攘，进场的队伍从前门排到了路口，媒体报道铺天盖地。这个剧组真的火了。

比起演出大热，更让白宇开心的是，他终于在前排的亲友席看见了他心心念念的龙哥。

 

大概是因为看见龙哥在台下给他打气，白宇整场表演都特别流畅。估计是一切都太顺利了，掌管RP守恒的老天有点看不下去了。最后一幕，演出还是发生了个小意外。

剧场还是有些年纪的，机器比较老旧。舞台气柱机喷气的时候，居然滋出了火花。靠在前排的白宇首当其冲，被烫到了手臂。

所幸火花不大观众没发现，气柱机很快也被关掉了，白宇转过身拍拍手咬咬牙，把最后一段也演完了，演出圆满结束。

谢幕后，白宇赶忙去找场馆的人提醒注意维修。不过还没等他迈出化妆间几步，他就已经看见朱一龙在拉着剧场经理说话。

“你们的设备真的要检查一下了，刚刚白宇就站在前排，火花就这么溅到他身上，这样太危险了！”

说来，白宇还是头一回听见他这样说话。语速这么快，音调这么高，眉头都拧在了一起，看来是真的着急了。

白宇还没说上话，朱一龙便看见他了。只见他直接把人家剧场经理丢在原地，三步作两步地朝他走来，掀开被烫出小黑洞的衣袖就要看伤口。

“痛吗？打紧吗？瞧这红点……我这会儿手里也没有药，我去找找助理——”朱一龙急的要死，说了一大串，发现对方没回话，还在一言不发地看着他傻笑，“白宇你傻了吗？烫伤了你怎么还能笑出来？”

“没啥，我就是开心~”

 

——嘿嘿，到手了。

 

\- Firework -

 

2018年的最后一天，朱一龙受邀到A城新年音乐会演出，白宇也跟着一块儿去了。

两人住的是沿江酒店，在阳台就能看见A城烟花汇演。

距离汇演开始还有十五分钟时间，两人却因为一些刚结束的事情闹了起来。

 

“哥哥，您不是说你会让着我吗？”

“嗯…不行，我得看程度。”

“你不是个弹钢琴的吗，你咋力气这么大呢？”

“这就是你对我不关注了，我平时不还举铁吗。”

“嘶，你这人——”

白宇扶着老腰，只觉烦躁，但对方冲他一眨巴眼，他就觉得自己败下阵来了。

“行行行，你厉害你厉害，赶紧把衣服穿上看烟花吧你……”

 

【END】

 

[*注：白宇哥哥‘耍大牌’XD：https://weibo.com/5057216251/GtfgSbDCD]


End file.
